


No, That Was Not My First Kiss Since 1945

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, set during cap 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER SPOILERS<br/>--<br/>Tony teaches Steve to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, That Was Not My First Kiss Since 1945

“Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer it but by not answering it you’re kind of answering it—”

“What?” Steve interrupted.

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

* * *

“Captain!” Tony shouted barreling into the room. Steve was sitting on the couch, reading a book Tony had given him about the development of the atom bomb and the repercussions it had on the world. It was interesting, but Steve hated that it was something that evil existed; something that evil had existed while he was alive. Something Tony’s father had helped to make.

“Yes?” Steve replied, putting the book down.

“I have deduced that you are a virgin.”

Steve tried not to make a face. In the past, his virginity had never really bothered him; it wasn’t his focus. However, since coming to the twenty-first century everything was different. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he was kind of embarrassed. “Um… okay?”

“Well, that needs to be remedied.”

“Are you offering to—”

“Oh God no. Jesus Steve, don’t be gross.” Steve relaxed. “But I am going to teach you how to kiss.”

“I know how to kiss,” Steve defended. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “But do you know how to kiss well?” Steve stayed silent. “AH HA! I win! Okay, put the book down.”

“Tony, I don’t think—”

“You’re not going to be able to woo any beautiful dames into bed if you can’t kiss, so if you want to get laid, you have to let me help you.”

“Tony,” Steve whined. He could tell that Tony was one hundred percent serious and that he wasn’t going to go away until Steve agreed to this, so he put his book aside.

Tony smirked. “Okay, so face me.” Steve turned his head. “No, you moron. Turn your body towards me.” Steve did as he was told. “Okay, good. So, question before we start.”

“What?”

“Have you every kissed someone, or just been kissed by someone. As in, have you initiated a kiss?”

Steve bit his lip. “Uh… no.”

Tony nodded. “That’s okay, that’s okay.” Tony cracked his neck. “Go ahead, Rogers. Kiss me.”

“You’re not going to tell me what to do?” God this was so embarrassing.

“I need to see what I have to work with.” How was Tony so calm? Steve leaned forward and Tony held his hands up. “Stop!”

“What?”

“Too fast. Let’s start over.” Steve sat back but didn’t move. “Now,” Tony started. “Put you hand on my cheek.” Steve reached up and put his hand on Tony’s check. “That was okay, but don’t be so stiff. Be a little gentler.” Steve relaxed his hand. “Perfect,” Tony whispered. “Now moved your hand to the back of my neck. Okay, good. Lean in. No, a little slower. Now stop, don’t pull back, just stay here for a minute.”

Steve could feel Tony’s breath on his mouth; he was all too aware of scratch of the other man’s beard against his face.

“Close the gap,” Tony instructed. Steve leaned forward and placed his lips chastely against Tony’s. After a few seconds, Tony pulled back. “Not bad. Now, we’re going to do it again, but you’re going to open your mouth a little bit.” Steve didn’t move. “You really are a terrible solider. C’mon, do as you’re told.” Steve rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth anyway. Tony smiled and Steve leaned in. He titled his head just the slightest bit and once against kissed Tony. He took Tony’s bottom lip in between his own.

After a few seconds, Tony pulled back. “Not horrible. Not great, but not horrible. So, next step—”

“Can we stop? This is weird.”

“First off, it’s not weird. Friends do it all the time. Now, put your tongue in my mouth.”

“Tony—”

“If you really don’t want to, leave. I don’t much care, I’m trying to help you. But I know that some part of you wants this. But, if I’m wrong and you really don’t care if you can kiss or not, get up and leave.” Steve bit his bottom lip and Tony smirked. “That’s what I thought. Now, a French kiss is a whole different ball game. To start, do exactly what you’ve been doing, but give me a little bit of tongue.” Steve didn’t move. “Jesus Christ, Rogers, put your tongue in my mouth!” Steve’s face flushed, but he did as he was told. Tony shot backwards. “Too much tongue.”

“Sorry.” Steve’s face grew hotter.

“Not a problem. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I like to help the less fortunate. Now, try again.”

Steve leaned in again and started to kiss Tony. He worked to remember everything Tony had taught him so far. Tony had begun to kiss him back and Steve felt himself relax. They kept kissing and before he knew what was happening, Tony’s hands were cupping his face. Steve’s mind caught up with him; he was kissing his friend and that was wrong. He pulled back and Tony chased after his lips.

When Tony realized what he was doing, and snapped backwards, sitting up bolt straight. “Better.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Thanks.”

“Don’t take credit. You learned from the best.”

“Ah, of course.”

Tony stood and left the room without another word. It took Steve a total of three seconds to realize that it would be a horrible idea to let Tony go. He jumped up and chased after Tony. When he caught up to him, he took both of Tony’s biceps in his hands and slammed him against the wall. Steve searched his eyes for some sign of resistance, but Tony seemed completely at ease. “Do it,” Tony murmured.

Steve let go of Tony’s arms and kissed him, his hands cupping his face. Tony kissed back, grabbing at anywhere he could get his hands. When Steve pulled away, they were both panting.

“You’re learning,” Tony gasped between breaths.

“From the best.”

* * *

“That wasn’t my first kiss since 1945. I’m 95 years old, I’m not dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short, stupid little drabble that I felt like writing. Wtvr.


End file.
